


[反逆白黑]云朝雨暮

by Auk_sea



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 反逆白黑, 朱修
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auk_sea/pseuds/Auk_sea
Summary: *一辆充满了黄色废料的ABO车*普通人设定*试图喂饱自己和亲友的大腿肉，非常自娱自乐OOC预警





	[反逆白黑]云朝雨暮

鲁路修被朱雀粗暴地推进房门的时候还有些恍惚。他以为这五年的时间足够他忘记了，足够他忘记朱雀的信息素味道，忘记被朱雀注视时的沉溺感，忘记大学时那场由他单方面切断的长期炮友关系……忘记朱雀，最少也应该忘记自己那些变质了的感情。

在夜场的酒吧里看到朱雀的那一刹那，鲁路修还以为是周遭过于浓厚的信息素味道让他的出现了什么幻觉。但这根本不可能，不会有这么真切的幻觉。没有人能仿造出假的朱雀来欺骗他，即使是他自己的幻觉也不可能。

不远处的灯光下的那个人就是朱雀，枢木朱雀。

不要动摇，鲁路修，只不过是一次偶然相遇。鲁路修在心底默念，放下酒杯起身想去给自己再打一针抑制剂，然后离开这个地方。当初是他用最决绝的方式宣布他们的决裂，他必须要负起责任，干净彻底地离开朱雀的人生。只不过是偶然又碰上面，选择权仍然在鲁路修手里，他不能继续输下去了。

但鲁路修搭建起来的游刃有余在被人抓住手腕的瞬间溃不成军，他还未来得及做出什么反应，甚至还没看清抓住他的那人的脸，就被猛地扯进了一个怀抱里，熟悉的温度和味道让他生不起反抗的想法，但身体紧绷得像是坚硬的石。

是朱雀绝佳的动态视力让他瞥到了角落里那个起身离开的身影，在昏暗的灯光底下，他本能地凭着那双眼睛和无人可代替的气质认出了那是谁。也许是酒精起了些作用，他的身体先思维一步做出了反应，快速地扒开了人群，将鲁路修紧紧地抱在怀里。

朱雀的力度仿佛是要将鲁路修勒碎揉进身体里，窒息感和茫然感束缚住了鲁路修本应做出反应的头脑和四肢。大概是朱雀友人的金发男子急急忙忙冲过来，拉住朱雀的肩膀想让他放手，这才让鲁路修摆脱了一点朱雀过于用力的拥抱，重新得到可以呼吸的空间。

“抱歉抱歉……我这位朋友喝醉了，你没事吧？”基诺还在试图把朱雀从鲁路修身上扒下来，但朱雀仍有一只手抓住鲁路修不放，深绿色的眼睛盯着鲁路修，瞳孔里混乱的情绪在昏暗的光下更加混沌不清。鲁路修一时间不愿面对朱雀这样令他难受的目光，转头把目光移开，试着挣扎了一下手腕，果然挣不开。

“……鲁路修。”朱雀开口了，嗓音里还有醉酒的沙哑。鲁路修没听过他这样失落沉闷的声音，心里抽动了一下。

基诺迷茫地看了看面前这两个人，试探性地开口道：“……你们认识？”

周围已经聚了不少人了，一帮醉鬼不断发出各种戏谑的声音。鲁路修开始后悔了，早知道他就应该听娜娜莉的，下了飞机哪都不去回家好好睡觉，不要一回日本就百无聊赖地来酒吧找乐子。

可能这就是命运？鲁路修自嘲地笑笑，干脆反手也抓住朱雀的手腕，对着金发男子说：“认识，我和他是从小就在一起的玩伴。不过我大学毕业就出国了，很久没见了……朱雀他可能很想我吧。”

这怎么也不像是一般的朋友关系吧？基诺在疑惑之下不自觉地松了手上的力度，朱雀立刻就摆脱了束缚同时回身抢过男子一直拿在手里的一把钥匙，对他说了句：“借我。”

“啊？啊……”基诺愣愣地看着朱雀扯着叫鲁路修的纤细男子消失在了人群里，后知后觉地想起刚才朱雀看向他的眼神清明的不像一个喝醉了的人。

 

在被拉进酒吧角落处的暗门后，鲁路修就知道那把钥匙是什么的钥匙了。应该是这间酒吧为固定客人提供的包房，他那个朋友倒是有点门路，不知道是朱雀什么时候认识的。这五年也许朱雀过得不错，他应该再晚一些回来的，他回来的时机说不定太差了。

这种转移注意力为目的的思考在被朱雀推进门内后野蛮的亲吻打断了。朱雀随手把钥匙扔在地上后就把鲁路修整个人压在门后，像怕鲁路修逃掉似得，束缚着鲁路修的双手，身体也压得近到能感受到对方的呼吸。

朱雀的信息素爆炸般的瞬间充满了整个房间，同时朱雀贪恋着鲁路修柔软的嘴唇，反反复复地吸吮，舌尖在鲁路修嘴中肆虐。每次稍稍分开，嘴唇甚至还有黏连，朱雀也仍要再次将这最后一点距离也抹掉，直到亲吻得鲁路修的嘴唇红肿起来。

周围的信息素浓郁得要命，朱雀又一次次地将他吻他到濒临窒息感的边缘才给一点喘息的空间。鲁路修被亲得腿软，双手不自觉地抓紧了朱雀的衣服，身体不住地向下滑。朱雀不愿给他一点余地，单腿强硬地插进鲁路修腿间，抵着鲁路修开始潮湿的下身托住鲁路修下滑的身体。

也不知道这个姿势维持了多久，朱雀终于舍得撤开出一个可以让鲁路修大口呼吸的空间。鲁路修把头抵在朱雀的肩膀上，只觉得缺氧感让他眼前一阵阵发黑，从小腹传来的细微瘙痒感和炙热感渐渐地攀上各处，每一处和朱雀接触的皮肤似乎都在燃烧。但他不想再和朱雀来一次和往日一样只为解决生理问题的性爱，鲁路修猛地咬了一口自己的嘴唇，痛觉伴着腥味扩散开，让鲁路修找回了一点清醒。

“……你没被标记？”鲁路修听见把他埋在他颈侧的朱雀低声说道，朱雀根本没等待鲁路修的回答，只是茫然缓慢地亲吻着鲁路修暴露在他眼前的脆弱脖颈。“你”现在”还没被标记？我是在做梦吗……”

“够了，朱雀。”鲁路修闭了闭眼，勉强提起一点力气把松了力度的朱雀推开，直视着朱雀的眼睛。“你喝醉了，我们已经分开了，不是吗。”

朱雀愣愣地看着面前的鲁路修，沉默了片刻后垂下眼眸突然笑了。“太狡猾了…鲁路修，你怎么能那么自说自话地离开我。”

“现在是谁在自说自话？我没有和你复合的打算。”鲁路修绕过朱雀，去捡被朱雀不知怎么扔到房间中间的钥匙，同时拿出了手机拨号。

朱雀没有动作，站在原地，嗓音低低的。“……果然，就算在梦里你都不会选择我。”

鲁路修的拨号的动作顿了顿。

“哈……为什么，鲁路修。”朱雀可能是真的喝醉了，语气里都显露出一股鲁路修从没听过的自暴自弃。“你把我当什么了？”

“你为什么能做到这个地步？为了离开我随便找个ALPHA标记你？！”朱雀猛地转身几步迈到鲁路修身边，扣住鲁路修的手腕将他压在床上，但目光却藏在垂下的额发下，不敢去看着鲁路修那双漂亮的紫色眼睛。

承认吧枢木朱雀。你明明都已经做到这个地步来质问他，你却不敢听到鲁路修亲口说出答案。你只不过是怕被证明一直以来都是自作多情，你只不过是怕被证明不过是一厢情愿。

这么多年了，在机场那天的记忆仍依依不饶像个恶魔般缠绕在他的记忆里。那天鲁路修身边站着一个陌生的男人，身上带着陌生到恶心的信息素味道，对他说：“朱雀，我已经有ALPHA了。”

朱雀甚至看到鲁路修露出了笑容，鲁路修说：“我马上就要离开日本，回本国了。”

“永别了，朱雀。”

朱雀握住鲁路修手腕的力度越来越大，很痛，痛到鲁路修觉得自己的腕骨快被捏碎了，但鲁路修却得到了一点病态的快感。鲁路修压抑着思绪强迫自己充满恶意地开口，说出的话落在朱雀耳里是最刺耳的嘲笑。“你可以找其他的OMEGA。”

“可我只想要你！”朱雀猛地抬头，那双深绿色的眼眸里翻涌的激烈情感让鲁路修的心情难以抑制地汹涌起来。

对，朱雀！就这样看着我！永远只注视我！给我你最原始、最不加克制的欲望！

大脑陷入病态的疯狂，鲁路修却此时却不想再去克制它。可能是发情期的热度烧到他神志不清，但不管什么原因，即使他感受着全身上下叫喧着渴望被面前的人侵略的欲望，灵魂却像是被抽出躯体般冷静的想着：我还没听到最后的答案。

“为什么？”鲁路修听到自己这么说道，将自己推向陷入癫狂的最后一道防线。

“……太恶劣了，听到我亲口承认你又能得到什么。”朱雀的目光暗了下来。

“我一直深爱着你，我甘愿做你的奴隶。鲁路修。”

“我先动情，是我输了。”

朱雀的声音像是从他的梦里飘出来的，但鲁路修又这么真实地感受到了朱雀胸腔的震动。

鲁路修想：现在确实是一场梦境吧？不是朱雀的，是我的。

但这不是梦。鲁路修迅速地将自己从茫然中抽出来，一把扯住朱雀的领子半坐起来，动作凶猛地好像发情期已经彻底爆发出来的不是他。

“不，朱雀，是平局。”

朱雀一时间没有意识到这句话的意思，怔怔地看着鲁路修露出了一个不能更张扬的漂亮笑容。

发情期带来的酸软感让鲁路修难以维持半起身的姿势，腰间一软摔进了床铺，但他扯着朱雀领口的手仍抓得死死的，在惯性下带着朱雀再次和他近到鼻尖相抵的位置。看着近在咫尺的、充满了欲望和邀请意味的眼睛，朱雀明白了什么，但仍然难以置信。

“鲁路修……？”

“我没有被标记，从来没有。”鲁路修松开了朱雀的领口，伸手捂住朱雀要继续询问的嘴。“这是平局，但可不要忘了你刚才说了什么。”

我甘愿做你的奴隶。

“朱雀，占有我。”鲁路修松开手，露出傲慢的笑容。“这是命令。”

真是个蛮不讲理的主人啊，鲁路修。朱雀如此想着。同时牵起了鲁路修的手，虔诚地在鲁路修的手背上落下一吻。

但我甘之若饴。

“Yes,your majest.”

 

这房间里本应该是充斥了他们两人的信息素味道，但朱雀只觉得他是被鲁路修甜蜜的味道包围了。五年前他也常常和处在发情期的鲁路修做爱，可从没有哪次感受到如此强烈的、来自鲁路修本人的强烈的欲望，导致这信息素像是疯了般缠绕他，把他推下深渊。

当朱雀贴上鲁路修的嘴唇时，就算鲁路修被情欲蒸得面色潮红眼神开始迷离，也不忘用力一口咬在朱雀的嘴唇上，一下就见了血。朱雀吃痛地倒吸一口气，充满了委屈的翠绿色眼睛看向鲁路修：“鲁路……我还没做什么啊。”

“这是你要我等这么久的惩罚。”鲁路修眯起眼睛，伸出手重新将朱雀的下巴扳下来。“现在你可以亲我了，朱雀。”

“好的……”朱雀无奈地笑笑，目光黏在正在帮自己舔去嘴边鲜血的鲁路修，手顺着鲁路修的侧脸一路向下，揉上胸前的小小突起。

朱雀用唇封住了鲁路修的短小惊呼声，舌尖毫无阻力地攻城略地。鲁路修的声音被他这么一堵就变成了呜咽，鲁路修本能地在窒息感下微微地抗拒，但朱雀单手扶在他脑后，像是恨不得将鲁路修吞入腹中，融为一体再也没人能觊觎。

在鲁路修终于被吞灭一般亲吻的放过后，过于缺氧和烧灼的大脑基本停了转。他模模糊糊地察觉到自己的身下越来越湿，暴露在空气里有些凉意，腿根正被有些粗糙但温暖的手掌覆盖着。

朱雀亲吻着鲁路修嘴角，深情又温柔地注视着鲁路修渐渐溢出泪珠的眼睛，手下的动作一刻也没停。朱雀的手指在鲁路修一阵阵紧缩的穴口刮了刮让粘稠的体液包裹上来，把这一片地方变得更加黏腻，动动手指就能听到细小的水声。

自从和朱雀分开，鲁路修的发情期全是靠吃药度过的，再也没有感受到像这样的抚摸和刺激，身体竟变得比之前更敏感了些。现在身下脆弱敏感的地方被朱雀用手这样爱抚，小腹就已经开始隐隐抽搐，细密的愉悦感从朱雀触摸过的地方开始扩散，从骨髓里搔挠着攀上神经。

这快感隐秘而细碎，像一股躁动的岩浆将埋藏在火山下的所有欲望都一股脑地勾出来，用滚烫的欲望在鲁路修的神经上烧出不顾一切的欲求。

“朱雀，朱雀……”鲁路修小声地反复念着朱雀的名字，主动伸出手抱住朱雀正埋在自己颈侧的头，手指插进深棕色的卷发里不自觉地抓着朱雀的发根。双腿顺从地在朱雀的引导下大大地打开，单腿被朱雀抬着架到肩上，将后穴完全展现给了朱雀。

“我在。”朱雀含着鲁路修颈侧细嫩的皮肤，含糊地应了一声。两根手指顺着穴口滑进里面几乎没有遭到反抗，鲁路修仍然低低地喘息着叫着朱雀的名字，摆明了就是任由他侵入的模样，朱雀当然不会停，在穴肉刻意的绞入中很快将指根都贴在潮湿温热的穴口上。

朱雀轻轻卷了卷手指，在柔软的内壁里撑起了一小片空间，就听到头顶传来鲁路修一声极轻的呜咽声。朱雀恋恋不舍地离开那片已经泛红的皮肤，撑起身子好能将鲁路修现在尽力忍耐的诱人模样看清楚。

鲁路修咬着下唇，眼睛被他长长的睫毛挡在下面，睫毛上还闪着点光。朱雀压低了些身子凑近看，才发现那些是粘在睫毛上的小泪珠，福至心灵地低头用唇抿了抿鲁路修的睫毛，在舌尖尝到了一丝咸味。鲁路修忍不住眯起眼，在朱雀舔完后抬眸看着他，本就被情欲催得混乱的眼眸显得更湿淋淋的，整个人显得脆弱又柔软。

朱雀一时不知道该怎么办好了。以前的那个鲁路修即使在做爱时也维持着一丝清明，身体从来都是紧绷的，朱雀只能尽可能的温柔生怕伤到鲁路修一分一毫。但鲁路修从来没有将身体完全交给他过，朱雀只当是鲁路修把他当炮友，自己吞了这口酸涩的无奈和心甘情愿。

可现在的鲁路修太坦荡了，好像从朱雀他自己趁着醉意自暴自弃开始，就显露出了什么不一样的东西出来。鲁路修像是不断地在引诱他说出他最充满恶意的想法，引诱他暴露出最阴暗自卑的一面，引诱他撕破脸皮。

鲁路修也想听到我的肯定吗？

这个念头几乎让朱雀癫狂。他后知后觉地发现了埋藏在鲁路修恶意里的被认同欲，发现了鲁路修其实也如此渴望着他，发现了他们之间的共同认知——

只有你，是我所求。

鲁路修的手在朱雀起身时就无力地掉在床铺上，发情期烧得他浑身酥酥软软，有知觉的地方好像只剩下被侵入的后穴，能感觉到的只剩下一阵阵快感，可这快感又渐渐变得只是隔靴搔痒，从更深处传来的瘙痒感痒得鲁路修越发地感到不满足。

可面前居高临下看着他的朱雀还在发呆，连在他身体里的手指都停下了动作。原本扶在鲁路修大腿上的手慢慢地抚上鲁路修的侧脸，拇指缓慢地抚摸着，像是个瞎子一样确认身份和存在。

鲁路修一时察觉不到朱雀的想法，只是满心都充满了欲求不满的不愉快感，在朱雀抚摸他嘴角时偏头一口咬在朱雀的手指上，腥味在鲁路修的舌尖漫开。浓厚的腥味唤回了一点鲁路修的理智，他冷静了些去看朱雀的眼睛，刚想开口说些什么声音却戛然而止。

鲁路修从朱雀渐渐回神的眼睛里看到了从未见过的一些东西，像是野兽看向爪下的猎物，仅仅是这目光仿佛就要将他撕碎。他仍然相信着朱雀不会伤害他，可身体忍不住瑟缩本能地叫喧着逃跑。

朱雀再也不会给他逃跑的机会，抽开手指将更硕大滚烫的东西抵在鲁路修的后穴，半声不吭地一口气顶了进去。

“啊！——”鲁路修猛地绷起了腰，手指攥紧了身下的床单。那巨物粗鲁野蛮地在离生殖腔咫尺之遥的位置反复撞弄，被侵犯最隐私之处的本能危机感让鲁路修的身体不受控制地紧绷，但又在朱雀反复的操弄下提不起一点力气，好像只有小腹在死死绞着那根巨物，分不清是在抗拒还是邀请。

朱雀单手扶住鲁路修的大腿根，将人又往上推了推，另一只手直接撑在鲁路修肩膀旁边，几乎是将鲁路修压成了两半。鲁路修像是被朱雀钉在床上，从腰往下都悬在半空，整个身子只有头颈和肩胛骨压在床铺上，连接两人的位置紧密地像是黏合在一起。

朱雀从未如此粗鲁过，他沉着目光，视线一刻不离开鲁路修渐渐被他操到失去焦距的眼睛。鲁路修想让他别看，但从嗓子里吐出来的全都是喘息和呻吟，唯一能成声的只剩朱雀的名字，可这只能让朱雀的动作更加疯狂。鲁路修也几次想伸手捂住朱雀的眼睛，那双满满都是侵略性的眼睛，仿佛在用眼神剥去鲁路修的理智。可他怎么伸得出手，朱雀的顶撞又急又凶，让鲁路修根本无暇去想旁的，指尖毫无意识地让抓在床褥上，用力到微微泛白失去血色。

“别，朱雀……朱雀！”鲁路修在朱雀恶意地用顶端碾过敏感点时崩溃地叫出声，朱雀的性器像是头野兽般在鲁路修的身体里横冲直撞，却仍留着曾经肉体上的熟悉和契合，摩擦间的快感逼得鲁路修不住地颤抖，眼前被泪水染得模糊，只剩下朱雀那张就算鲁路修闭着眼也能描摹出的面孔是那么的清晰。

听着鲁路修的求饶声和喘息，朱雀一点停下的意思也没有。他沉迷在完全占有鲁路修的快感里，他不再只是拥抱着他爱的人的身体，他爱的人在为他崩溃、为他疯狂、为他变得不像是他，但这个他仍然如此充满魅力，对朱雀来说剧毒般的魅力。

朱雀笑了，他俯下身子轻轻亲吻着鲁路修不断颤抖的锁骨，不再只逡巡在那扇大门外，他闯了进去。

“————！”鲁路修的腰像是被折断般弓了起来，喉咙在极致的快感中绷到了极限，什么声音都没有发出来。头部大幅扬起的动作将鲁路修的喉咙完全暴露出来，朱雀猛地咬上鲁路修的脖颈，伸手扣着鲁路修的下巴扳到一侧，把腺体暴露在自己眼前。

那根凶器已经整个没入鲁路修的身体里，omega柔软的生殖腔似乎都容纳不下它，每一次朱雀都不肯抽离生殖口，撞弄进去时又恶狠狠地撞在生殖壁上。那生殖腔在他不断的操弄下缓慢胀大，带给鲁路修的感觉就是灭顶的快感，每一次抽插都让他眼前一阵阵发黑。想要逃离的想法快感淹没，鲁路修任由他想要被朱雀占有的渴望又带着他的身体主动去迎合那本就极深的操弄，弓起的腰带带动着身体向朱雀的方向靠近一点，又靠近一点，像个毒瘾者般不顾一切地贪求不计后果的愉悦。

鲁路修不知何时释放了好几次的性器被夹在两人身体之间，在摩擦中不断地从顶端冒出些液体，蹭在两个人的小腹上黏腻地散发着情色的味道。朱雀伸手将那些浑浊的液体在鲁路修身体上推开，又着迷地低头去一点点亲吻鲁路修颤抖的身体。

胸肌，乳头，锁骨，颈窝，然后是腺体。一簇簇红色印记留在鲁路修滑腻的皮肤上，朱雀反复咬着不断散发着甘甜气味的腺体，胀大到极致的性器在又一次的抽出后凶狠地带着翻卷而出的嫩肉再次撞进去，闯过颤抖着为他打开的大门，在鲁路修的内里释放了出来。

朱雀同时一口咬住鲁路修的腺体，不顾鲁路修发出痛苦又愉悦的呻吟声直到牙齿下渗出了血迹，精液在鲁路修的生殖腔里成结。

余留的快感仍占据着鲁路修理智的高地，他眼里的泪水不断地落在床铺上染出一片片深色的圆形印记。颈侧剧烈的痛感在朱雀变得温柔的舔舐下渐渐平复了，被占有的鼓胀感从褪去的快感底下探了个头，鲁路修有些不适地夹起了腿。

“哪里不舒服吗？”朱雀平复下粗重的呼吸声，冷静了一些后开了口。恢复了些理智后负罪感让他不安起来，只好小心翼翼地将宽大有力的手掌轻轻地压在鲁路修的小腹上，给他按摩。

鲁路修张了张嘴，吐出个单音节才发现自己嗓子哑的厉害，后知后觉地羞耻得不行。他找了一会自己身体的控制权，想用手臂挡住自己的脸又发现浑身酸软又无力，只好认命地闭上眼，用了好半天找回个正常的语调。“……太粗鲁了，你这个体力笨蛋。”

闭上眼没一会鲁路修就后悔了，在黑暗里他的身体触感又敏锐了起来。而朱雀不知怎么又吻上了他的眼睛，他没法睁开。鲁路修被迫感受着在黑暗里被放大的，从身体各处传来的情爱过后的“副作用”，觉得这简直是这辈子最丢人的时候。

可朱雀好像挺享受现在这个样子，鲁路修听着朱雀一边将亲吻落在他脸颊和耳侧，一边听着朱雀说的那些混杂在亲吻声里的爱意。鲁路修不太想承认他现在也很舒服，身体和神经都放松了下来，整个人懒洋洋的。可朱雀一直在他耳边念叨，他不满地想着这人得了便宜卖乖，索性不理他。

“鲁路？”朱雀把他那些憋在心里的疑问藏在话里话间，问了半天也没得到鲁路修的回答。按理说鲁路修不会听不出来，可鲁路修就是闭着眼不理他，大概是看透了朱雀就是在借着醉意装傻，是不是生气了？

朱雀心里禁不住又泛苦，但鲁路修不愿意说，朱雀也不想再逼他了，至少他现在拥有鲁路修。

这就够了。朱雀这么想着。我不能太得寸进尺。

“你怎么这么烦……”鲁路修不知何时睁开了眼睛，看着朱雀那张就差没把委屈和隐忍写在明面上的脸就烦躁，强忍着酸涩感踹了一脚朱雀，不耐烦地挑了几个朱雀最在意的问题回答。“五年前那个人是我二哥，你以后能见到，身上会有他的信息素味道是他公司研发出的伪装标记用的产品。我这几年没找过别人……”

说到最后一句，鲁路修的嘴角勾起个不屑傲慢的笑意。“他们配吗？”

本以为不会得到回答的朱雀怔怔地看着鲁路修，脑子里突然有个想法冒了头：

这是他的鲁路修，他的。

发呆了片刻，朱雀侧身躺在鲁路修身旁，缓慢温柔地把鲁路修揽在怀里，轻轻地吻了吻鲁路修柔软的头发。“……让你久等了，对不起。”

被圈在温暖的怀抱里的感觉过于舒服，鲁路修阖眼小小地打了个哈切，声音不自觉地柔软下来。“下不为例。”

“嗯。”朱雀的眉眼弯了弯，这几年来一直紧绷的神情化在了这一室的温暖里，将怀里的人又抱紧了些。

“晚安，鲁路修。”

**Author's Note:**

> 将近八千，写到神志不清。六千多字的时候突然想到一件事。
> 
> 朱雀是鲁路修的剑。（R2台词）  
> 那鲁路修是什么。
> 
> 剑鞘啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！
> 
> ……  
> 神志不清发言对不起，溜了，希望我可爱的小学妹能看的开心，大家也能看得开心w


End file.
